


thrown off balance (i'm head over heels)

by agent_izhyper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_izhyper/pseuds/agent_izhyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the universe likes its awkward coincidences, James is a hopeless dork, and Sirius finds immense amusement in every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thrown off balance (i'm head over heels)

**Author's Note:**

> there was this tumblr post by _still-shaking_ that read: "James Potter is the kind of guy who leans oh-so casually against a parked car, and then jumps out of his skin when he sets the alarm off"
> 
> and i thought, lol, i bet he tries that around Lily. i must fic this.
> 
> also, i think i've promised sheza a marauder-era fic a million times, so here you go :3 enjoyyy :D

Muggle London is always entertaining, or so James finds, as he and Sirius stroll through the streets one summer day. Unfortunately, the pleasant peaceful feeling quickly gives way to panic when, lo and behold, who do they spot through the window of a store browsing vinyl records? No other than Lily Evans (of course), with an older lady who looks like she might be her mum, and James kind of freaks out because he hadn't thought running into her in the middle of London was a  _possibility_  but apparently the universe likes to laugh at him. A lot.

Sirius kind of does, too, and he looks like he might crack up at James' panicked expression as he freezes in front of the store window like a moron. 

"Sirius!" he hisses, eyes wide behind his glasses. "What do I do?!"

Sirius bites his lip to control his snickering and peers into the shop to see if Lily's spotted them yet - he doesn't get far before James pulls him back hastily by the back of his jacket. "Oi! Careful, this is precious cargo, mate," he complains (whines), easing out of his best friend's grip. 

"Then move back, you prat, what if she sees you!" 

"You're the one with his feet glued to the path right in front of the shop, Prongs," Sirius points out, smirking in amusement. 

James scowls at him, shoots a look at the store's closed door that's half hopeful and half terrified (Lily Evans is an unpredictable force to be reckoned with at the best of days, alright), and grudgingly starts to shift away. 

"That's it, come on, just another step, Prongsie," Sirius coaxes with a cackle. He dodges James' slap to his head with practiced ease. Truth be told, he's not entirely sure why James is so terrified at the prospect of Lily seeing him, except that maybe he hasn't had time to prepare himself mentally or whatever - Sirius doesn't try to question it much. Attempting to understand the mush that is James Potter's brain around his favourite redhead is beyond him. 

As their luck would have it, they're still standing there when the door swings open - the bell above it jingles cheerily, a bright laugh mingling with it from the two women exiting, and James makes an absolutely pitiful sound that's suspiciously close to a whimper. 

Sirius mentally records the moment to bring up later when they meet up with Remus and Peter, and laugh about it with them while James sulks in the corner, likely nursing a drink to soothe his woes. 

"-wonderful present, Mum, thank...you... Oh."

The way Lily trails off slowly when she locks eyes with James not ten steps away from them is comical, but Sirius knows better than to succumb to the laughter that's threatening to burst. 

"James? What are you-"

"Er, Lily! Hi! What a su-"

They both start at the same time before cutting off awkwardly, eyes wide on both ends. Sirius peeks a look at Lily's mum, who looks on in interest and not a little bit of curiosity when she hears the name 'James'. 

Lily clears her throat, peering between them with a touch of suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, you know. Just. Hanging around." James nods; Sirius tries not to hide his face behind his hands. 

Fortunately for them, before a truly awkward silence can arise, Lily's mum takes charge. "Good afternoon," she says smoothly, stepping forward to offer her hand to James, whose eyes - if possible - grow even wider. "You're friends of Lily's from school?"

James lets out a short nervous laugh at the word 'friends', but then drags out his Gryffindor courage to pull himself up and shake her hand firmly. "Yes, ma'am. I'm James, this is Sirius. It's nice to meet you." Sirius is mildly impressed by the fact that he holds eye contact with her and doesn't glance towards Lily when he's done. 

Ms. Evans nods once, an odd smile gracing her lips as she surveys them both (though James a bit more), before turning back to her daughter, who had watched the exchange anxiously.

"Shall I leave you to catch up? There's that diner just up ahead, and I did want to buy some herbs before heading off home," she says meaningfully, raising her eyebrows just slightly. 

James stiffens - in hope or trepidation, Sirius isn't sure - but Lily only bites her lip and shakes her head, a flash of regret in her eyes. "No, I wouldn't want to keep you from your plans for the day," she tells them, her eyes lingering on James thoughtfully. 

Sirius nods on his friend's behalf because he doesn't trust James to speak intelligently right now. "See you around, Evans," he says with a lazy two-fingered salute. 

Lily smiles and starts walking off with her mum, glancing back as she calls out a goodbye. James waves back with a dazed look in his eyes, like he'd just spotted ten golden Snitches in front of him, and leans against the car parked right behind him, evidently trying to regain his cool after that whole ordeal. He holds Lily's gaze with a crooked smile as he crosses his arms, then tips his full weight back on the car. 

He could've pulled it off, really, if the car hadn't gone off with a deafening screeching noise at that moment, like someone had cast a mild Caterwauling Charm. James leaps away from the vehicle, holding out his hands to it like he could calm it down, looking shocked and absolutely bewildered, and Sirius - after getting over the momentary shock himself - loses any and all control he had over his laughs and doubles over, face red. 

James glances ahead with a wince; Lily grins back at him a bit wider, clearly amused, before shaking her head and turning back to catch up with her mother. 

"If you don't stop laughing right now, I'm putting a Sticking Hex on you and this bloody car," he tells his best friend after a moment. 

Sirius pulls himself back up with effort and pulls in a deep breath, wiping away tears of laughter, and pats James on the back. "Ah, man, can't let you do that. Who else would be there to tell this thrilling series of events to Wormtail and Moony, then?"

He beams before hightailing it down the road, James hot on his heels and yelling threats not to mention any of it to anyone " _or I swear to Merlin, you won't be able to speak for a week, A WEEK, PADFOOT_!"

(To sum up: James is a hopeless dork, and Sirius finds immense amusement in every moment of it.)

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm super happy with this due to the fact that i havent been able to write shit for weeks and weeks now - thank you, writer's block - but then this happened and it was awesome)
> 
> roses are red, so is lily, reviews are awesome, so are you -hinthint-


End file.
